Timeless
by rebelling princess rinoa
Summary: This is about Chrono Days Sim date. I felt inpired about the story that i made one but of course I change the name of the characters. Choosing between past and presnt time is a hard thing to do.


**Timeless**

**By Alodia Buenviaje**

_"Our world today was completely changed, before everything was simple. Curiosity has brought man into the new world, men invent, discover and learn but there are things that hadn't change at all. Society and culture may still live in us. Caring and wisdom is in us. There are timeless things in the world which we wouldn't just forget, such as laughter, memories and love."_

**The Past: 1912**

"Ouch!" said the strange girl who falls from the sky. "Are you alright? Here let me help you." I help her stand up. It was weird; I never met such strange girl before. She wore strange outfit that I couldn't even imagine a girl would be wearing, she wore a short mini skirt that you could see her thigh. She wore a weird clock that I've never seen before. She clicked something on that clock. I was just silently watching what she's doing then she suddenly screams "Oh No!" she said. "You got any problem?" I asked. "… my.. Jumper… I'm stuck" she said. "Jumper, what is that?" I asked. "Would you believe me If I tell you?" the girl asked.

"I'm not from here." She said. "Then where do you come from?" I asked. "It's very far away from here, I'm from Detchanne City." She said smiling. "But this IS Detchanne City." She was shocked. "Umm… Well, would you believe me if I told you that I'm from the future?" She asked. "Oh you're from the future! That explains it!" I smiled at her. "You mean you do believe me?" She said. "Yes, ever since that weird thing in the sky appears I knew that there would be something weird that will happen. Anyways, I'm Nate Knightson, What is your name?" I asked. "Tray Stratophe, It's nice to meet you Nate." "So what is about the Jumper thing?" I asked. "Well, it's a Time travel machine, I could only travel that portal in the sky using this, but it's broken. I can't go back to my time, I'm stuck here." She said. "You need a place to stay in then. You could stay on my house and I could maybe somehow help you fix that watch too, I'm a clock maker, maybe it's just the same as how clock works." I told her. "You would really help me? Thank you so much Nate." As she thank me.

Five days have passed, I brought her a dress that would make her comfortable and more appropriate in my time. She got used to the way of living here and she said she likes this place. Tray was very kind and she changed everything. Before, I was all alone in my house and I felt very lonely but when Tray came, everything seems have color. I looked at the weird clock, everything is different, and none of these things seems related to how clocks work. I can't understand it but I have to fix it because I know Tray misses home.

"Something might have fallen from the sky." Tray said then she runs to the train station where I first met her. I run after her then I saw her with another guy who is wearing the same weird clock she had. They were talking about Tray going back to the future. "Is everything alright Tray?" I asked. "Who are you?! Stay away from Tray!" the guy said. "We must go back now Tray!" then they disappear.

**The Present: 2112**

"Who are you?! Stay away from Tray!" I told the guy from the past. Tray wasn't safe here I must take her back. "We must go back now Tray!" then I clicked my Jumper and we went straight to my brother's laboratory.

"I'm sorry Tray. You wouldn't be stuck in the past if I didn't encourage you to use the Jumper." I apologized to Tray. "Tom… thanks for saving me." Tray said. I look at her and asked "Do you remember our promise when were kids that we will marry each other someday so we could live happily ever after?" she was silent for awhile. "But… were… were… just… kids that time." She said. "Don't mind it Tray." I smiled. "By the way, here take this Jumper, I guess you would want to go back to the past especially you met new friends there." I told tray. "Besides Luke would be mad if he discovers that his brother stole this jumper from the Lab so take It Tray." I added. "Thomas Slitherine! How could you do that you're such a rebel." Tray told me. "Hey! Don't call me Thomas! I prefer Tom, If I didn't stole that Jumper then you wouldn't be here and it's my fault." I said. "What if that Jumper is broken too?!" she asked. "At least we are together." I murmured. "What?" she asked. "Well the Jumper wasn't broken so everything is fine." I told her. "Well that's true." She smiled. "Oh before I go, you could only use the Jumper for like three weeks, Luke said that the portal is becoming smaller and would be gone in less than a month." I told Tray.

**The Future**

Tomorrow would be the last day of the portal. I have met many people from the past some of them were even related in the future. Like Carlo Woodensworth, I met his great grandfather at the past. I also met Bella Brighten, who was a doll made by a wizard. Jason Spaynower, whose story was very sad, lost his sister. And Nate, he told me not to leave him alone again. Memories of the past have become my memories too. I could have stayed there if only I don't have my life here at the present time. Tom and Luke who was my friends since Elementary will be sad and worried about me if I leave. My mom and dad I wouldn't see them anymore if I chose to stay there. Important things of my life were also here at the present time.

Past is already a history, the present is a gift of chances, yet the future is a mystery. I still can't choose my path, I would go to change the past but I'd rather not. I could stay here but my heart would break. To choose is really hard but I must do what is right. I must have loved Nate but were time apart and I don't want to ruin the past or the present. I went back to the past and wrote down a letter and left it onto his table. I thought distance was far, I didn't know time were even farther.

The portal has closed. I stayed at the present time. Choose Tom who's always by my side.

And before my wedding day, I realized something.

My mom showed me some old Letters of my great grandparents. "Tray, we got your name from this letter." Mom showed me an old paper. I looked at it and it all comes back to me.


End file.
